Creepypasta Crackheads
Aron Rose Hello C0 *8:26 C0balt Crusade Hai *8:26 ~InvaderXeena~ Hey C0 *8:26 Lordcelestia reading now the factory of depression *8:27 C0balt Crusade Guid marnin to ye. *8:27 ~InvaderXeena~ I dont like Appy. @Aron *I couldn't eat apples for weeks. *8:27 Aron Rose I love Appy. *8:27 ~InvaderXeena~ I hate gim. *him* *8:27 Lordcelestia XD Lol *8:27 Aron Rose gud mounin to ye yuu *8:27 ~InvaderXeena~ That thing actually made me wonder if it was actually a real show. *8:27 Aron Rose brb *8:27 ~InvaderXeena~ And if it was... Well, wtf. *8:27 C0balt Crusade No... *nothing is real here *not even me *8:28 ~InvaderXeena~ Creepy.. *8:28 C0balt Crusade I am a mystery *8:28 Lordcelestia :3 my mom isnt real *8:28 C0balt Crusade wrapped in an enigma *41488p has joined the chat. *8:28 C0balt Crusade wrapped in a pita. *8:28 Lordcelestia my mom isnt really my mom :3 *8:28 C0balt Crusade hey 414 *8:28 ~InvaderXeena~ @Celestia ._. *8:28 41488p heya Cobalt *my mom was wrapped in a pita once. *8:29 ~InvaderXeena~ A Pita? *8:29 41488p mmm yeah. *8:29 C0balt Crusade That sounds like one Fucked up fetish. *8:29 41488p had to cut her up with a big knife *8:29 ~InvaderXeena~ What's a Pita? ._. *8:29 41488p we grilled her at dawn *all through the day *8:29 Lordcelestia :3 My sister and i have a fetish for each other *8:29 41488p mmm *good memories *OH SHIT *8:29 ~InvaderXeena~ ._. *8:29 41488p REPRESSED MEMORIES, BACK *8:29 Lordcelestia Thats why she got pregnant so early >:3 *8:29 C0balt Crusade "Aw, yeah, I have a Pita-Mom Fetish. Its pretty awkward." *8:29 41488p BACK NOW, REPRESSED MEMORIES *gggrrhrhgg *8:29 C0balt Crusade Hng *8:30 ~InvaderXeena~ Hrggggggggggg *8:30 C0balt Crusade hey *watch this *!logs *8:30 CPwikiCHATlogger Chat logs may be seen here. *8:30 41488p !logs *8:30 CPwikiCHATlogger Chat logs may be seen here. *8:30 41488p aw, Jessie *:3 *8:31 ~InvaderXeena~ dhdkdjskdjdk How does that work. *Is CP even real? *8:31 C0balt Crusade Mindblowingly, Hes a bot. *8:31 ~InvaderXeena~ *8:32 Aron Rose http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uIPS4LyveJs IM BACK *8:32 CPwikiCHATlogger YOUTUBE Title: Back in the Saddle Again, Aerosmith - Duration: 04:42 - Uploaded: 2009-04-29 - Rating: 4.925880 - Views: 876,366 - http://youtu.be/uIPS4LyveJs *8:32 ~InvaderXeena~ How do you get a bot on a chat? That's just fjsjfjsjdjk *8:32 Aron Rose Lesbian did it *8:32 C0balt Crusade Ask LGBT Wolf *8:32 Lordcelestia O_O omg! *8:32 C0balt Crusade he programs and shit *8:32 ~InvaderXeena~ Also, I'll try to stop spamming. I do that a lot when I'm excited. Or sad, or worried, or...Well, whenever I can. *8:32 Lordcelestia I found my pet kitty :3 *8:32 C0balt Crusade IMMA KITTEH *8:32 41488p you're on crack *Lesbian Wolf has joined the chat. *8:32 C0balt Crusade MROW *8:32 41488p everyone's on crack *8:32 ~InvaderXeena~ WE'RE ALL ON CRACKI!] *8:32 Aron Rose Speak of the devil *8:32 41488p it's just a matter of time... *8:33 Lesbian Wolf ~bark *8:33 41488p ...until WE ALL FUCK EACH... other *8:33 Lordcelestia Guys look at Strangecounter.txt *8:33 41488p oh shiet, lookit *8:33 Lordcelestia :3 look at the photo *8:33 41488p a wolf that's a lessie *:E *wait a sec *8:33 Lordcelestia 414 search it *8:33 41488p Shining? *8:33 C0balt Crusade im only high if i have a Sopor Slime Pie *8:33 41488p no, Lord. *I shall not. *8:33 Lesbian Wolf yes *8:33 Aron Rose have you guys red funnymout? *funnymouth* *8:33 41488p FUCKING LAPTOP *I'll FUCK YOU TO DEATH *IN SOVNGARDE *sry *8:34 Lesbian Wolf wow *8:34 Aron Rose Funnymouth didn't scare me but its really well written *8:34 C0balt Crusade it twas. *8:34 41488p O)_(O *indeed so, Aron. *8:34 ~InvaderXeena~ 414 *8:34 C0balt Crusade Slimebeast gets POTM twice in a fucking row. *8:34 Aron Rose Bluud.com exists *8:34 Lesbian Wolf so... damn I guess you guys can *8:34 ~InvaderXeena~ If you kill my laptop, I'll kill yours. *Yes, I felt like using a hammer. *8:35 C0balt Crusade That creative, genius bastard. *8:36 Lordcelestia hammer spam :3 *8:36 Aron Rose Dont spam *8:36 41488p uhm *8:36 Lordcelestia sorry *8:36 Aron Rose I keep closing the bloody window *8:36 41488p the window *it's bloody *8:36 Lordcelestia O_O omg *8:36 41488p and it's being closed *all the time *8:36 Lordcelestia OMG! *8:36 C0balt Crusade That time of the month. *8:36 ~InvaderXeena~ mjdnjhfkdj quit being scary *8:36 41488p ...THE END TIMES ARE here *8:36 Lordcelestia Thats so scary *8:36 Aron Rose 3spooky4me *8:36 41488p "Clean up on Aisle 13." *8:36 C0balt Crusade 4creepy8me *8:36 41488p "But sir..." *8:36 Lesbian Wolf you guys suck -_- *8:36 Aron Rose *clean up on aisle bitch* *8:36 41488p "What is it, u pussy do u evn lft" *8:37 ~InvaderXeena~ NICE ONE, ARON *8:37 41488p "There is no Aisle 13..." *dun dun DUNNNN* *8:37 ~InvaderXeena~ *DUNNNN* *8:37 C0balt Crusade THEN WHO WAS JANITOR *8:37 41488p LOOOOOOL COBALTY *8:37 Aron Rose Scruffy *8:37 41488p LOOOOL *8:37 ~InvaderXeena~ THE JANITOR *8:37 41488p *8:37 ~InvaderXeena~ FUTURAMAAAAAAAAAAA *Highfives Aron* *8:37 41488p someone cap this *now *8:37 ~InvaderXeena~ I will *8:37 41488p this moment *shall be saved *8:37 Lesbian Wolf why do i spend my free time here *8:37 C0balt Crusade it wasnt even that good of a joke... *-_- *8:37 41488p because you're a lessie *8:37 Aron Rose Because we are awesome *8:38 Lesbian Wolf sure... *8:38 ~InvaderXeena~ WE ALL ARE! *8:38 Lordcelestia Because im having sex with a hooker :3 *8:38 41488p because I don't fuck people in real life *I fuck them *8:38 C0balt Crusade We All Float! *8:38 ~InvaderXeena~ FLOAAAAAATY *8:38 Aron Rose They all float down here *8:38 C0balt Crusade We ALLL FLOOOAATT *8:38 41488p in Sovngarde *8:38 Lesbian Wolf I have to go do something productive with my day... school ugh... *8:38 Lordcelestia You dont fuck people in real life but you fuck them? who is that possible? *8:38 C0balt Crusade i guess we are balloons. *8:38 ~InvaderXeena~ God dang it, guys, you're getting me all hyped up *8:38 41488p you're on carck *crack *8:38 ~InvaderXeena~ WE ALL ARE *YEP *8:38 41488p get the crack away from Invader *8:38 ~InvaderXeena~ WE'RE ALL ON CARCK *8:39 41488p oh look *8:39 Lesbian Wolf bidness <3 *8:39 41488p both of my senior teammates are on the same document *one of them has a crush on the other *and they are not doing HSIT *SHIT *Lesbian Wolf has left the chat. *8:39 41488p FUCK *8:39 C0balt Crusade KEeP tHe PieS aWaY fRom ME :o) *8:39 ~InvaderXeena~ HSIT *8:39 41488p MY WEEKEND *WASTED *8:39 Lordcelestia :3 super sexy sister sat softly so see sam suck some sexy dick *8:39 41488p FUCKING WASTED *8:39 ~InvaderXeena~ LETS SING THE FUN SONG *8:39 Aron Rose morning chats in a nutshell *8:39 41488p Lord *8:39 ~InvaderXeena~ NOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOM *8:39 41488p you aren't getting laid tonight *8:39 ~InvaderXeena~ Yeah I'll stop *8:39 41488p same goes for Invader *8:39 C0balt Crusade So Xeena *8:39 41488p I'm getting laid by my hand *mmm *u jelly? *8:39 ~InvaderXeena~ NU *CUZ I NU WANNA GET LAID YETZ *8:39 C0balt Crusade I herd you liek poniez. *8:39 41488p * *spam *8:40 ~InvaderXeena~ I do leik poniez *8:40 41488p +caps *8:40 C0balt Crusade hoooRayy *8:40 41488p let me make this clear *8:40 ~InvaderXeena~ Do you lewik poniez? *Wtf *8:40 C0balt Crusade Yus *8:40 ~InvaderXeena~ Leik* *8:40 41488p do you people see the invisible star next to my name? *8:40 ~InvaderXeena~ WE BOTH LEWIK PONIEZ! =D *8:40 41488p I'm part of the secret police *8:40 C0balt Crusade *claps slowly thrice* *welcome to the fucking internet. *8:40 41488p and if you don't stop breaking the rules *and if you don't behave nicely *I will find you *give you a cupcake *eat it *watch you cry in sorrow *and then eat you. *got it? *8:41 ~InvaderXeena~ Actually, *I like cupcakes *8:41 41488p n. *NNN *8:41 ~InvaderXeena~ Especially the rainbow ones *8:41 41488p NRGF *8:41 ~InvaderXeena~ With the rainbow lightning ring. *And crap. *Yeah I suck. *8:41 41488p suck what? *8:41 ~InvaderXeena~ SUCK RAINBOWZ! *8:41 41488p :O *8:41 C0balt Crusade 2Creepy5me *Ah, Herrozael is here *that mute *8:42 41488p 3creepy6me *8:42 ~InvaderXeena~ 6creepy8evry1 *8:42 41488p the mute *8:42 C0balt Crusade monstrous *8:42 41488p of the mutes *8:42 C0balt Crusade psychopath. *8:42 41488p it's like the Lord of the Flies *except with nothing going on. *8:42 ~InvaderXeena~ C0 *GRAB MAH HAND *8:42 C0balt Crusade TOO KIDDY LAND *8:42 41488p "Hey Porky." Silence for an hour. And then, "Porky." *8:43 ~InvaderXeena~ OKAY *Flies away to Kiddy Land with C0* YAAAAAAAY! *8:43 41488p "We're gonna beat the crap out of you if you don't listen." Nobody did, and everyone promptly fell asleep. *8:43 C0balt Crusade Hah! *this isnt kiddy land! *its an intervention! *Kick the drugs, Xeena! *8:44 ~InvaderXeena~ NUUUUUUUUUUUUuuu *Fritzef has joined the chat. *8:44 ~InvaderXeena~ fjhdhfhjd I DONT EVEN HAVE ANY DRUGZ *8:44 Fritzef Whats up *8:45 C0balt Crusade You walked into Xeenas intervention *8:45 Fritzef heyyeyaaeyaaaeyaeyaa *8:45 ~InvaderXeena~ I don't have any drugs! cbndjk *8:45 Aron Rose even though there are no mods on people can still screencap *So keep that in mind *8:45 Fritzef Nevermind if you do drugs! *or not *Jiggly Genesis has joined the chat. *8:46 ~InvaderXeena~ HI GENESIS *Holy Crap *That Pony pasta, Just Business, was AWESOME *insert dashie face* *8:47 Aron Rose Why do bots always add me on skype? *8:47 ~InvaderXeena~ Because you're a magnet. *A Bot magnet. *Fritzef has left the chat. *8:48 C0balt Crusade Eh. Not exactly a chick magnet. *8:48 ~InvaderXeena~ Wooo this is gonna be a long read. *8:48 41488p a chicken magnet *you attract all the old ladies *8:49 C0balt Crusade you become a chick magnet if you cover yourself in grain *then the chicken come after you *8:49 The Bitter Cold Greetings *8:49 C0balt Crusade and poke out your eyes *8:49 ~InvaderXeena~ Chicks dig Dashie. *episode* *8:49 41488p and then you forget to floss *8:49 The Bitter Cold lol'd *Speaking of which *414 DID YOU FLOSS *DID YOU FUCKING FLOSS *8:50 C0balt Crusade Yea-NO IM SORRY.\ * *8:50 ~InvaderXeena~ HEY *8:50 41488p I FUCKING FLOSSED *8:50 ~InvaderXeena~ Am I allowed to post images here? *8:50 41488p I MOTHERFUCKING FLOSSED *8:50 The Bitter Cold You won't have the teeth to say "no, I'm sorry" if you don't fucking floss. *You'll have to buy a set of fucking dentures *Now go floss your teeth cobalt *Floss your motherfucking teeth *right this FUCKING instant *8:50 41488p I need to satisfy *8:50 C0balt Crusade Y u no brush your teeth? *8:51 41488p my sexual desires first *mmm *mmmmmmm *:E *8:51 C0balt Crusade *brushie brush brush brush* *8:51 The Bitter Cold Putting the words "brush" within asterisks does not mean you brushed your teeth *Grab the fucking toothpaste *Squeeze it like you would squeeze a hot ass *ooze that fucking shit onto your fucking dildo of a toothbrush *and rub that motherfucking SHIT all over your fucking teeth *8:52 Aron Rose Remember that people can still screencap and send to mods *8:52 The Bitter Cold I'm not breaking any rules lol *8:52 ~InvaderXeena~ EVERY BODY DO DA FLOSS DANCE!!! =D *8:52 The Bitter Cold Insert that floss like you would insert a penis into yonder vagina *Scrape up against the sides like you would for optimal pleasure *and then withdraw *insert it again into the second gap *8:54 C0balt Crusade Woah *8:54 ~InvaderXeena~ OH I get it. you ARE kinda breaking rules, Bitter *8:54 C0balt Crusade settle the fuck down *8:54 ~InvaderXeena~ I think one of the chat rules was no sexual themes? *8:54 The Bitter Cold I probably went a little overboard with that. *8:54 ~InvaderXeena~ YA THINK *8:55 The Bitter Cold No, but seriously, brush twice a day and floss once a day *It keeps your teeth in your skull *That's a total of what, 20 minutes a day? *You already waste so much time here *8:56 ~InvaderXeena~ I brushed my teetg already *Teeth* *8:56 C0balt Crusade I have a dentist appointment 2day *8:56 Aron Rose Dethklok sure is amazing *ColdShowers has joined the chat. *8:57 ~InvaderXeena~ WOW *8:57 C0balt Crusade hello coldeh *8:57 ColdShowers Hi Hi *8:57 The Bitter Cold Greetings cold *8:57 ~InvaderXeena~ 11 PEOPLE *ON CHAT *8:57 Aron Rose Helloe *8:57 ~InvaderXeena~ Including me c: *8:57 Aron Rose There can be up to 30 people *8:57 ColdShowers Greetings Bitter and C0 :l *8:57 Aron Rose That happens later on *8:57 41488p it ain't breaking no records, Invader *8:57 ~InvaderXeena~ (oshi) *Woops (ohshi) *8:57 41488p it's just quite a bit of people on chat. *8:57 ~InvaderXeena~ .. *8:57 ColdShowers XD *8:57 41488p *8:57 ~InvaderXeena~ I'm doing this wrong. (dherp) *8:58 41488p u mad? *8:58 ~InvaderXeena~ dnjdfjkf *Kill1mes has joined the chat. *8:58 41488p hi Kill *8:58 Aron Rose Welcome kill *8:58 ColdShowers Invader are you alright? *8:58 Kill1mes hi *8:58 ~InvaderXeena~ YES *I am fine. *8:58 41488p aka the person who will get pinged whenever I call someone a female dog *8:58 Kill1mes hi *8:58 41488p bitch *muahahah *8:58 ~InvaderXeena~ I just spam a little whenever I make tupos *sdhdj Typos* *8:58 41488p the word's in red *mUAHAHA *8:58 Aron Rose Please don't spam *8:58 41488p Kill's practically a mod here *8:58 ~InvaderXeena~ Okay, sorryu *8:58 41488p so *8:58 ~InvaderXeena~ sorry* *8:58 41488p don't break any rules. *8:58 Kill1mes I am the law. *8:58 Aron Rose its unnecessary *8:58 ~InvaderXeena~ *Salutes* YESSIR MAMN SIR *Ma'am* *8:59 Kill1mes I'm a Ma'am and a sir? *Fuck yeah *8:59 ~InvaderXeena~ YEP *You *Enter button. *8:59 The Bitter Cold ma'am* *8:59 ~InvaderXeena~ You're just a regular old police man lady! @Kill *8:59 The Bitter Cold "Ma'am" doesn't need to be capitalized. *8:59 41488p the man lady *is here delivering your pizza *8:59 Kill1mes I'm a hermaphrodite? *8:59 41488p *ding-doing* *8:59 Aron Rose zwitter *8:59 Kill1mes AGAIN? *imeanwut *>_> *8:59 Aron Rose Shite i never knew about Vincent Margera *8:59 The Bitter Cold Now bask in the glory that is NEHALENNIA *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KBpDom4QWHE *9:00 CPwikiCHATlogger YOUTUBE Title: HEIDEVOLK - Nehalennia (Official) - Duration: 05:24 - Uploaded: 2010-04-06 - Rating: 4.961483 - Views: 846,869 - http://youtu.be/KBpDom4QWHE *9:00 ~InvaderXeena~ Oh god This is such a good long read *9:00 Aron Rose http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=stdqPT8LvTg you get an awesome feeling when you learn how to play this song *9:00 CPwikiCHATlogger YOUTUBE Title: Dethklok - Thunderhorse (Remastered) - Duration: 02:36 - Uploaded: 2007-09-04 - Rating: 4.921551 - Views: 1,813,512 - http://youtu.be/stdqPT8LvTg *9:00 Aron Rose Its really easy actually *9:01 ~InvaderXeena~ This is aweosme. *awesome* *9:02 The Bitter Cold 1) What are you reading, Invader? *2) This is a good song, Aron. *9:02 Aron Rose It ams *9:02 The Bitter Cold It ams *lol *9:02 ~InvaderXeena~ The Cymbal Dragon. It's a pony pasta. *@Bitter Category:~InvaderXeena~'s pages Category:Other Category:Funny Category:Chatroom Category:Other chats Category:Random Category:Silly